1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for providing insulation in the attic of a building such as a poultry barn. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus, system and method in which insulation such as fiberglass wool insulation is blown into a truss space in the attic above a ceiling of the poultry barn. Netting is provided underneath the insulation to prevent it from migrating from the location it is first deposited, thus ensuring no open areas occur in the insulation due to migration of insulation, and thereby maintaining a full insulative effect.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Attempts to provide insulation in the attic space of poultry barns have involved many different techniques. One technique involves the use of cellulosic material which is sprayed in an attic throughout the top of the ceiling of the poultry barn, i.e., the side open to the attic. The cellulosic materials are spray mixed with an adhesive material to ensure that the cellulosic material adheres to the side of the ceiling facing the attic, and does not migrate and leave areas on the top surface of the ceiling, i.e., the surface facing the attic, exposed without insulation. A problem with such a system however, is that cellulosic material is not of high insulative quality. In addition, the use of the adhesive material creates a messy environment as the cellulosic material is being laid down as insulation. Further, over time the cellulosic material breaks down over time.
One attempt to improve on a system using cellulosic material involves the use of fiberglass insulation which is blown into the attic space. Fiberglass insulation is preferable over cellulosic materials because it does not breakdown and compact over time as compared to the cellulosic materials. However, in order to have the insulation stay in place it also requires blowing it mixed with an adhesive. In the case of fiberglass, one typical adhesive used is starch, mixed in with the blown fiberglass, and water to ensure the fiberglass adheres together, and does not migrate in the attic space on the upper surface of, for example, ceiling paper making up the ceiling. In addition, the use of water reduces the insulative coverage by at least thirty percent (30%), as compared to insulation blown into the attic without water.
In accordance with the invention, the problems of the prior art apparatus, systems and methods are avoided by providing a simple insulative apparatus, system and method which does not require adhesive, while still deploying blown fiberglass which is retained in place by a mesh netting arrangement which grips the insulation and holds it in place.